Sakamoto's Life Story: The Teenage Years
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Fourth installment of 'Sakamoto's Life Story' where Sakamoto grows up in a certain rate in his teenage years after spending a year in the Jade Palace training with Master Oogway. Everything from friends to family to some romance...but mostly romance with Bao-Yi. Hope ya like! Made for Master of Stories and SpiritualLoneWolfXIII!
1. Welcome Home

The fourth installment is here! You get to see Sakamoto grow up...fall in love and other stuff while staying true to himself. After being taught by Oogway in a year, he's picked up his father's mannerisms.

* * *

Sakamoto's Life Story: The Teenage Years

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Welcome Home

While on the skies, Sakamoto explained to his dad about everything that had happened to him throughout the entire experience and from everything he explained, Oak can tell that he has grown a lot for one full year and he was deeply impressed with following through his process and Oak said, "You must've worked twice as hard."

"Gave it 200 percent. It gets kinda sore after awhile, but you just gotta keep going." Sakamoto replied.

Oak nodded and agreed with that philosophy and he said, "I am deeply proud of you, Saka. You know you can be anything you wanna be. If you want to be like me, great. But if not...that's fine too. Whatever you choose to do, I will always be right by your side."

Sakamoto smiled at this and he knew that whatever comes his way, his dad's got his back and he nods his head and asked, "So...how was everyone in Shanghai?"

"Everyone's doing fine. Shin Hai has always asked me when you're coming back. He's missed you like crazy." Oak explained.

"Imagine that. How's Mako?" asked Sakamoto.

"Mako will be very happy that you're back. He is worried that you might change, but I know that you'll remain the same person that he's used to." Oak added.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he said, "All the more reasons I can come back home."

Almost immediately, they had made it back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and to Sakamoto's surprise, he sees a huge crowd all around waiting for his arrival and also a lot of banners that reads both 'Happy birthday' and 'Welcome home Sakamoto' all over. He can tell that he's gonna have a whole lot to celebrate and when the dragon landed, Oak Sung and Sakamoto got off of it and the whole entire valley cheered and applauded and they couldn't help but give Sakamoto loads of welcome homes.

"It's great to have you back home, Sakamoto!"

"We missed you, Saka!"

"Did they treat you right at that there Jade Palace?"

"Welcome back home, Sakamoto!"

Oak told most of the crowd to give Sakamoto some room to move around so he can head back to his home and luckily, his mom was standing there, just thrilled to have her son back home and she just came up and gave him a huge hug and said, "I am so glad to have you back home, Sakamoto! We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom." Sakamoto said, smiling.

She took a good look at her son and she noticed a small change in him...he's growing a little bit and he said, "You turned into a young man. My son's no longer a cub anymore. You look more and more like your father each day."

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said, "Well, thanks for that."

"SAKAMOTO!"

Just then, he hears Mako coming down the steps and Sakamoto got down to his level as Mako runs up to hug him and Sakamoto hugs him tightly, then messes his fur up a little bit and he said, "How are ya, little bro?"

Mako was so happy to see his big brother and he said, "Happy now that you're back."

"I'm glad to be back, Mako." Sakamoto said.

"Please don't ever leave us again." Mako added.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and he said to Mako, "I promise...I won't go anywhere for a while."

Suddenly, Shin Hai and some of Sakamoto's friends ran towards the house and sees Sakamoto standing there and they dogpiled him quickly and Sakamoto was laughing, really glad to see them after a whole year and Shin was the most happy to see his panda friend and he said, "Saka! Man, you've been gone a long time. I thought you'd have forgotten about us."

"Why would I forget about you guys? You're my friends." Sakamoto added.

"Your girlfriend missed you a lot." Shin Hai said, chuckling sly-like.

It then hit him...Bao-Yi. He hadn't seen her in so long and he thought it would be a good idea to see her and lo and behold...as Sakamoto stood up, there she was and he could not believe the sheer overwhelm of beauty standing right in front of him as he looked at her. She was so happy to see him and she said, "Happy birthday, Sakamoto."

"Thank you, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto replied, overwhelmed.

She was so happy to see him again and they hugged each other and Sakamoto couldn't shake this feeling anymore and soon after, the entire valley celebrated Sakamoto's homecoming/15th birthday party and for Sakamoto, there really is no place like home.

* * *

And that is the beginning of the fourth installment! Stick around for more!


	2. Good to Be Home

This chapter title speaks truth for Sakamoto.

* * *

Chapter 2: Good to Be Home

As evening comes around, everyone in the entire Shanghai Secluded Valley is still celebrating Sakamoto's homecoming and his 15th birthday and they were all at this one huge temple right across from the valley where it's known for all the big events and occasions held by Oak Sung and this is one of those occasions where a lot of people are congratulating and welcoming Sakamoto back home.

All of his friends were overjoyed that he came back that they started talking about so many things that had happened there while he was away and they were especially happy with the fact that this is the same Sakamoto that they grew up knowing; just loving life, smiling and always one to give out plenty of laughs like a normal teenager.

"...and Shin Hai was trying to do a move, that he fell down and his pants was caught up in one of those branches. It was so funny." one leopard said, laughing.

Shin gives out a very annoyed glare for telling someone that embarassing story and it was like he did not want Sakamoto to hear that and he said, "You just had to go there, did ya?"

"Well, it's hilarious. Especially the part where you fell down and ended up in your underwear." the leopard added.

Sakamoto started laughing at this, but definitely stopped mid-way when he saw Shin gets super embarassed and he said, "Do not be embarassed, Shin. I'm sure things like that happen all the time."

"Not really. This was the first." Shin said.

"Regardless...we are not perfect in any way. We have our flaws, but that doesn't make us any less of who we are." Sakamoto added.

Those words seem to resonate with Shin and then he look a look at Sakamoto and didn't expect him to have that much wisdom and he asked, "Since when are you like a wise philosopher?"

"Got it from my dad. We're just born with it." Sakamoto replied.

The leopard definitely agreed with that and is happy that Sakamoto is still the same guy and he said, "Show us your awesome kung-fu moves."

"Yeah, I'm dying to see what master Oogway taught you." Mango said, excitedly.

Sakamoto felt like they would've never asked that question and he knew he was deeply excited to see what Master Oogway taught him in front of everyone in the Valley and he stands up and heads towards the stage and once he set foot in there, everyone took extreme notice and he shows them every single kung-fu move Oogway instructed along with a combination of his father's signature moves and everyone in the crowd went absolutely insane.

Oak Sung was deeply surprised that his son emulated everything he taught and what Oogway taught and he can tell that he has definitely learned a lot over the past year and he couldn't be any more prouder of his son and when Sakamoto did this flip move mixed in with some ninjitsu influences into it.

Sakamoto's friends were completely going nuts over this, just cheering for him in the coolest way possible and even Bao-Yi could not resist seeing her crush on the stage and taking over like it was no one else's business and she was cheering for him as well.

Soon after, Sakamoto ended that move with a spin-around and a kung-fu pose and all of the Valley cheered for him loudly and Sakamoto bowed to them for respect and Oak Sung came towards the stage and applauded his son for showing him everything Oogway taught him.

"Like father, like son." Oak Sung added.

Sakamoto smiled at his dad and he said, "It's great to be back home, dad."

Soon after the celebration, Bao-Yi makes her way towards down the steps on her way home and she didn't notice Sakamoto coming down behind her and he said, "Hey there."

Bao-Yi turns around and sees him and she lets out a smile and said to him, "You were wonderful, Sakamoto. I can see that Oogway taught you a whole lot."

Sakamoto nods his head and agreed with that and he also told her, "Yes, he has."

"What made you keep going on with this?" asked Bao-Yi.

Sakamoto knew the answer from there and he looked deeply into her eyes and he answered, "Motivation. The letters from my parents, my friends...but mostly, your letter is what kept me going."

That surprised Bao-Yi to know that her letter was the reason for Sakamoto to keep going and she deeply appreciated that a lot and it was the perfect time to show him something...she pulls out that poem that he had written her and Sakamoto widened his eyes to the fact that she kept it. He looked at her in the eye and asked, "How did you figure it was me?"

"Let's just say I know someone who obviously has a crush on me when he was eight or nine years old...and is still the same goofball I've come to grown up with." Bao-Yi responds.

Sakamoto chuckled softly and blushed a little and he knew that he was the shy goofball she was mentioning and then he said, "That's sweet."

"Happy birthday, Sakamoto...and welcome home." Bao-Yi added.

"Thanks." Sakamoto replied.

Both of them walked out of the temple and these two have hidden feelings for each other, but isn't ready to tell each other yet because they don't wanna rush into a relationship, but it's obvious that they're meant to be. And having Sakamoto to come home to the place where he knows so well makes him feel very appreciative for everything he has.

* * *

Grateful to be home. We got more!


	3. Father's Advice

Like any good son, Sakamoto goes to his father for relationship advice.

* * *

Chapter 3: Father's Advice

Months went by after Sakamoto came back to Shanghai Secluded Valley and throughout that period, he was spending more time with Bao-Yi and the more he's with her, he feels completely closer to her than before and Bao-Yi felt the exact same way too, but yet they're still trying to figure out the relationship between the two of them and while most of Sakamoto's friends and Bao-Yi's friends assumed that they are together, they denied any romance between themselves...but everyone else can see it, including Oak Sung.

One day, Sakamoto was heading on his to his father's workshop for wood carving and as he came in, he noticed his father standing on the other side of the counter, putting up a lot of homemade wooden figurines and Sakamoto said, "Hey, dad."

Oak looked down and he saw Sakamoto standing there and he said, "Hey, son. What brings you here?"

Sakamoto wasn't exactly quite sure how to put this into words and he took a deep sigh and Oak can tell from that sigh that something's up. He comes to him and asked, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah. Um...I just wanna ask you something." Sakamoto replied.

"Well, you know I'm all ears, son." Oak added.

Sakamoto took a deep breath and just came out with the response as he said, "I may have strong feelings for someone."

That really interested Oak to know who's the lucky girl that he has feelings for, but unbeknownst to Sakamoto, he already knew who it was but wants to wait for the perfect time for Sakamoto to explain and asked, "Oh?"

"Yeah. Anyway, this girl...I've grown up with her since we were kids and I had a huge crush on her. She's pretty, beautiful, sweet, kind, charitable, compassionate and just everything I would want in a girl." Sakamoto added.

"Go on." Oak said.

"But...even though I have feelings for her, I'm just not sure if she has feelings for me. And I don't wanna do anything to ruin our friendship and just head straight for the next level and rush into a relationship. You know, I need to give it time...but those feelings are just so strong that I can't fight it."

"Hmm...I see."

"So...what should I do? Should I tell her right now or just wait until the time's right?" asked Sakamoto.

Oak looks at Sakamoto in the eye and he asked, "Is it Bao-Yi?"

Soon, Sakamoto's reaction came from nervous to surprised in a split second when he figured out who he was talking about and did not expect that to happen and asked, "How'd you know?"

"I can see the truth deep in your eyes, Saka. You love Bao-Yi, but you do not want to jump into a relationship rather quickly and you are unsure if she feels the same way." Oak answered.

Sakamoto just lets out a sigh and he knew that his dad was right and he said, "Yeah. What do I do?"

"I'll tell you this. If you really, really love her, you should just tell her that. But you've got plenty of time to let the relationship grow and develop into something special and wonderful. Take this from experience, son. I have loved your mother since I was younger and I have been where you were before. I know what it feels like to not know if you want to tell someone you deeply care about your true feelings for her and what works for you. What I will say is that it is wonderful that you love Bao-Yi so much and that you two are meant to be. But it takes commitment, trust and compassion to build the relationship to make it work. Don't rush into the next phase unless you two are sure. But I do believe that you two will be together for the rest of your days." Oak explains.

Sakamoto nodded his head with everything he said and he hopes that he can summon the courage to tell Bao-Yi his feelings for her and he said, "I'll keep that in mind, dad. Thanks."

"And if you have any doubts or more questions, you know where I'll be." Oak added.

"I will." Sakamoto added.

As Sakamoto left the wood shop, Oak returned to his working room to make some more wooden figurines and he looked at that picture of him and his mate in their younger years and it was the most cherished years of his life up until the time he became a kung-fu master and he's fortunate enough to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her and it was the best move he's ever made. He lets out a deep sigh and said, "Kuriyuka..."

* * *

Best advice ever! Will Sakamoto use it? I don't know, but you'll have to find out!


	4. Visiting Grandfather

We go check Oak Sung's father and his health is in the deteriorating stage...

* * *

Chapter 4: Visiting Grandfather

Sakamoto and Oak Sung took a walk around the valley and every villager greeted both of them as they pass by and Sakamoto looks at his dad and asked, "Think grandpa's doing okay?"

Oak sighed nervously as he looked at his son in the eye and replied, "I hope so. Your grandfather's been sick a long time ago and I just hope that he will be all right."

Sakamoto felt the exact same way too because he had to deal with his grandfather's illness that he doesn't exactly know when or where will his last day be, but he hopes that he'll live until he's grown up and succeeds and by the minute they both came to the house, Sakamoto saw his grandmother sitting on the porch and Oak comes in and said, "Are you expecting company, mother?"

Oak's mom turned around and she was thrilled to see her son and grandson as she stood up and hugged both of them and one look at Sakamoto, she gasped in surprise and said, "Saka...you've grown, haven't you?"

"Hi, grandmother." Sakamoto said, smiling.

"Oh...you look more and more like your father every day...only far more handsomer than ever." his grandmother added.

Oak chuckled softly at that comparison comment and he playfully punched Sakamoto's arm and said, "Except not quite there yet."

Sakamoto then turned to his grandmother and asked, "How's grandpa?"

She lets out a deep sigh and Oak thought that something might've happened to him and he grew really concerned about him, fearing that he had passed away already and he asked, "Is he...is he all right?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" she asked.

Oak assumed that it might be worse than he ever imagined and Sakamoto followed beside him for moral support just in case and as they came inside the house, they saw him laying down on the couch and Oak blinked his eyes and bit his bottom lip so nervously and slowly walked beside him and knelt down on the floor and whispered, "Father?"

His dad opened his eyes and turned to see his son right here and he lets out a small smile and said, in a raspy voice, "Hey, son."

Oak lets out a half smile and saw that he's okay and he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, just fine. I've got my tonsils removed, but I'm okay." his father said.

Sakamoto comes beside him and that made his grandfather even more happier to see his grandson and he said, "Hey...it's my grandson. How are you doing, Sakamoto?"

"Just fine, grandpa. How about you?" asked Sakamoto.

The grandfather sighed deeply and he slowly sat up on the couch and replied, "I still have a few back problems, but other than that...I am doing fine."

"What did the doctor say?" asked Oak, in a concerned tone.

The grandfather clears his throat and replied, "My process is doing fine, but I still have these little backbreaks. It's almost healing though. But I just got my tonsils removed because of a throat infection."

"That's what you get for eating too much, dear." the grandmother said, coming in the house.

The grandfather sighed at that comment and he replied, "I gotta take it easy for a while. So...Sakamoto, how was it with Master Oogway?"

"Grandpa, it was the best experience of my life. I don't know how to explain it into words, but it's the most fulfilling year I've had in so long." Sakamoto replied.

The grandfather patted Sakamoto's head and just smiled at him and told him, "I am so proud of you, Saka. You have definitely become the young man I hoped you would be."

"Are you gonna still gonna beat the odds, dad?" asked Oak.

"You bet I will! I'll live long enough until I'm 100 and I'm still keeping that word." the grandfather exclaimed.

The grandmother comes over with a cup of tea and puts it down for her mate and said, "As long as you don't have another stroke...or coma."

Oak looked at his dad in the eye and he puts his paw on his shoulder and said, "Take it easy, dad. You have to relax first. Between your strokes, back problems, heart conditions...I read that people who are over the age of 70 with those health issues can lead to sickness or get themselves paralyzed. I don't want those to happen to you."

"Sakamoto, I'm a Bushido-Akio. We keep ourselves moving no matter what happens. No health issues nor setbacks can stop this former army veteran." the grandfather added.

Oak sighed heavily at this and said, "Dad...do not fill my son's head with your days in the war."

"Oak...you fought in the war too...even before you were a kung-fu master." the grandmother reminded.

"Yeah, but I was young then. Just wanted to make to make a difference and defend our country instead of getting the glory and be praised by China." Oak replied.

Sakamoto turned to his dad and said, "You fought in the war too?"

"Yes, son...it was the Taiwanese against China and Japan. But I'm not one to have post-traumatic stress after that because I did what I had to do to prove myself that I'm still a fighter." Oak replied.

"I am still proud of you, Oak. Very proud." his father said.

"Thanks, dad."

Sakamoto noticed his grandfather looking at him in the eye and he said, "I hope you get to carry the Bushido-Akio tradition one of these days...if your dad lets you."

"I can hear you. And we will discuss that when he's older." Oak said, chuckling.

* * *

War veteran runs in the family...you'll find out more in a future installment. Until then...stay tuned for more!


	5. Charitable

We all know that the Bushido-Akio unit are giving and are willing to help others. You can see how it all started from there...especially with the fact that the Bushido-Akio line are army veterans.

* * *

Chapter 5: Charitable

One evening at Shanghai Secluded Valley, Oak Sung, Mako, Yuki and Sakamoto helped put together this huge fundraiser and carnival to salute every family member in the Valley who has fought in past wars and died for glory along the way and it's a very personal matter for Oak mostly because he has been in this situation where he knows what it feels like to have lost a couple of friends due to any war and he wanted to help pay it forward for any family who has been in that situation too.

Sakamoto and Mako helped set up the decorations for the main event while Yuki made a couple of signs along with Kiyuka as well as set up the prizes and when it all came in, Oak smiled and said, "Looks pretty good, you guys."

"Thanks, sweetie. I'm really glad you were able to do this." Kiyuka said, happily.

Oak nodded his head in agreement and said, "It's nothing. I've gotten a lot of appreciation and support for the war veterans defending China and Japan and I'm willing to give back to the families of loved ones they have lost along the way."

"It will definitely help out so many families and touch everyone's lives." Kiyuka stated.

Oak nodded his head and he then said to her, "I want the kids to see how helping others and making their day special is very important and not to expect anything from return for the work we do."

"That is one of the top billion reasons why I married you." Kiyuka added.

Sakamoto and Yuki placed in this big banner to welcome the visitors and participants of this charity drive and Mako was assisting on how high up it'll be and he said, "A little to the right."

Mako watched as he ses his older sibs place it to the right and he looks at an angle to see if it's on the right parts and he said, "A little more."

He watches it again and he said, "Almost...right there! Perfect!"

Sakamoto and Yuki eventually tied it up and placed it where everyone can see it and Yuki lets out a deep sigh of relief and asked Mako, "Does it really matter whether it's right or wrong?"

"Nah, I just like being in charge." Mako said, laughing.

Sakamoto and Yuki took that as a little offense and annoyance for Mako and Yuki asked Sakamoto, "You want me to put him in a headlock for ya?"

"Nah, I think we'll let this one go...for now." Sakamoto replied.

Both pandas got down from the poles and they stood in between Mako and saw the banner on top of it and Sakamoto chuckled softly and said, "Now this is definitely a big entrance."

"They'll love our hard work." Yuki agreed, giving Sakamoto a high-five.

Mako clears his throat and said, "I helped too."

Oak comes up and it ecstatic about this banner they put up and he was super elated for it and said, "Excellent work, kids. I can tell you guys worked really hard."

"Thanks, dad." Yuki added.

Within no time, everyone in the Valley attended the fundraiser event and those families who lost their family members to the war also attended and they were extremely appreciative of Oak Sung for putting this together and as Sakamoto helped out on one of the booths, he noticed that Bao-Yi was coming by too and he kept his eyes on her as she walks by...totally unaware that Yuki was standing there watching her brother make those googly eyes on her.

"Maybe you can switch to the kissing booth and make out with her there. I'm sure she'll give you a tip." Yuki chuckled.

Sakamoto got back to reality and saw Yuki smirking about her assumption that he's in love with Bao-Yi and said, "Stop it..."

Yuki chuckled softly and then came into the booth and said, "I'll take it from here, Saka. Thanks."

As Sakamoto got out of the booths, he saw Shin Hai, Mango and his other friends come by and he greeted them and in turn, they came up to see him and Mango said, "What you doing at this carnival, man?"

"Dad's charity event for all the soldiers who lost their lives fighting for China and Japan. I'm just helping out as much as I can." Sakamoto replied.

Shin Hai liked that idea and he said, "Planning to get some money out of it?"

"No...and I don't plan to. You don't make money by doing charity work. Seeing people's faces light up is enough earning for me." Sakamoto added.

"So you say." Mango said.

The teenage white tiger comes up to Sakamoto and he said, "Saw your crush walking by. You sure you don't wanna hit it?"

Sakamoto looks up at the tiger in the eye and replied, "Toshi...you know that is not how to treat a woman. I treat her with the most respect she deserves. Plus, I'm saving it until marriage."

"Excuse me then..." Toshi responded.

"Hey, I gotta go change into this costume for the kids. See you guys later." Sakamoto said, as he heads off.

Minutes later

Sakamoto comes in with this prince costume and tells the kids a really cool story about how the prince rescues the girl from an evil dragon and with every word he says, the kids were really intrigued by this and are enjoying it.

"...and there was no turning back. The prince quickly ran through the snow to rescue his beloved princess and just when he was almost there...BAM! The dragon got in the way and he was ready to fight the prince...and he brought out his sword and shield to fight him. And with every single breath of fire he put out, the prince was strong enough to take him down in a landslide."

Sakamoto was unaware that Bao-Yi was standing there, watching him telling the kids that story and she was impressed by how much he's keeping them entertained and that really made her see that he's good with kids and she couldn't help but be happy for it.

She continued on selling bracelets and headbands for every family and all those who had lost a loved one and she always loved doing charity work to help other people, which makes it the best job she's ever done.

Immediately after the story, Sakamoto encourages the kids to express how they feel about their parents or loved ones going off to war and the expressions by drawing was overwhelming...pictures and words came in and Sakamoto was definitely amazed by how they explained it with so much vulnerability and honesty.

"My huge condolences to your moms and dads who aren't coming back home. You know, being away is hard, but telling someone they're not coming back home is even harder. You've grown up with the people that mean the most to you and would do anything for you to keep you safe and loved forever. I understand that it is hard to get over, but your parents wouldn't want you to be sad, would they?" Sakamoto explains.

The kids had mixed feelings about it and Sakamoto looks at them and said, "Even though they're gone, they will always have a special place right here...in your heart. And even when you go to sleep at night, they're right there in your dreams. But the good part of that is you get to see them again in the future when you're older. They may be gone, but never lose the memories of them. They'll stay with you forever and ever."

Most of the kids got the message very clearly and seeing their smiles makes Sakamoto smile too and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Keep hope alive, you guys."

That evening

Everyone showcased their talent on the stage for the families and most of them range from dancing, singing, telling jokes, showing their kung-fu moves and teaching lessons about the war...the latter part which was informal and enlightening at the same time. Sakamoto stands backstage with his flute on his hand and soon enough, Bao-Yi comes to the same stage and she said, "Hey, Sakamoto...good luck on your talent."

"Thanks, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto replied.

After the last act, Bao-Yi was trying to ease her nervousness down and Sakamoto patted her on the shoulder and said, "Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Saka."

She walks onto the stage and she took a deep breath and started singing and her voice completely took Sakamoto by surprise for she didn't know she had a lovely talent and while she was performing, he only dreams about her singing voice. It's a typical 16 year old boy's dream...but it's a very extraordinary one. He was mesmerized and enchanted by it that it sounds unlike any other.

'Wow...she sounds beautiful.' Sakamoto thought.

After her performance, everyone cheered and applauded for her and she took a bow and walked out of the stage and Sakamoto said, "Hey, you were great. I didn't know you could sing like that."

Bao-Yi giggled at that and said, "You never asked. But I appreciated you giving me support."

"Anytime."

Sakamoto was up next and he took a deep breath, walked up to the stage and looked at the audience as he takes out his flute and said, "This is for all the families who's ever lost a loved one to war. I hope this piece will help you feel comforted through all of this."

Soon enough, he plays a simple tune on that flute and as it progresses, he plays this really beautiful piece of music that is unlike any other sound they've heard in a long time and it especially took notice for Bao-Yi and all of Sakamoto's friends...but Oak Sung was the most amazed and blown away of all of them and Sakamoto played it with so much sincerity and passion that it's undeniable.

After he was done, the whole crowd was in full silence...of awe. Then, they cheered and applauded for him and gave out a standing ovation for him and Sakamoto bowed and said, "Thank you."

Soon after, the family gathered up enough money for this fundraiser; 700 gold pieces and they all went to the families and for Sakamoto, it definitely feels good to brighten people's day at a time when they're facing adversity or a tragic situation and that's his goal...to brighten everyone's lives up the same way his father did.

"Thanks for bringing me here, dad." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Oak could tell that helping others impacted him a whole lot and he can sure use that opportunity for something good and he said, "I'm just glad you are there to see it. You, Mako and Yuki. I hope it'll be something that you will remember for the rest of your lives."

"We will, dad." Yuki added.

"Same here." Mako said.

* * *

How awesome are the Bushido-Akios? Stick around for more!


	6. Revealing Feelings

We all know about the relationship between Sakamoto and Bao-Yi growing into crush mode. And in this chapter...it rises until something sweeter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Revealing Feelings

On one beautiful early evening, Sakamoto thought it was better to take a walk around the forest and just enjoy the fresh air and watch the sunset and he always felt at peace whenever he gets a chance to climb up the hills and see all of the Valley right in front of him and it's the one place for an escape for everything. As he made towards the top, he noticed that someone got here before he did...which was kinda odd for him.

He walks over to the side of the tree and all he saw were petals around the ground and he glanced down and to his surprise...it's Bao-Yi.

"Bao-Yi?" Sakamoto asked.

Bao-Yi was startled by Sakamoto right behind her and she placed her hand on her chest, hoping that her heart wouldn't burst out and she said, "Sakamoto, you scared me."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi couldn't quite explain what she was doing there and she certainly didn't want to answer that question because that would definitely make her spill the beans about her crush and she said, "I...just came over to look at the sunset."

Sakamoto sat next to her and he said, "So am I."

Bao-Yi blinked her eyes and every single feeling was almost losing her grip around Sakamoto and she said, "I guess we can watch it together then."

"I didn't know you could come over." Sakamoto said, with a chuckle.

"And I'm surprised you even came." Bao-Yi added.

It was definitely surprising for both of them and they let out a few nervous and awkward chuckles towards each other and they felt the wind blowing through their furs and Sakamoto stared at her and couldn't maintain his feelings towards her and is fascinated by her beauty and Bao-Yi was aware that he was staring at her and didn't know what to say to him, other than the fact that she's falling for him, but is still unsure how to say it.

"So...Saka, I liked that poem you had written for me while you were in the Jade Palace." Bao-Yi said.

"Thanks, Bao. I'm actually glad you liked it." Sakamoto replied, with a chuckle.

"I mean...no one else has ever written a beautiful poem to me before. I mean, most guys try to...but all they want is for me to act more like a girl." Bao explains.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he said, "Maybe most of them do not get that a man should treat a woman with kindness, respect and treat them the way they deserve to be."

"Yeah, I know. It's really insane. Each time I look in a mirror, I see you right in front of me in my dreams. And even when I'm awake, there you are." Bao added.

"The reason I wrote that is because I've have a massive crush on you since we were younger and I just...I just wanted to show how much it's all for real; you're so beautiful and have a heart of gold." Sakamoto explained.

Soon enough, he sorta realized that he was giving so much away that Bao-Yi stared at her and he bit his tongue for ever mentioning it and thought that he was making a fool of himself for not containing his true feelings for her and he said, "It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I...I have very strong feelings for you. I guess I'm just so nervous."

Bao-Yi took it all in and she was surprised that Sakamoto felt that way, but she always hoped that Sakamoto would muster up the courage to finally express how much he's falling for her and she said to him, "I do feel the same way about you."

Sakamoto froze after hearing what she had just said and is deeply amazed that Bao-Yi felt the same way he felt about her and he looked at her in the eye and asked, "You do?"

"Yeah...I just didn't want you to think I'm insecure for what I just said and that you'd go find another girl who's prettier than me." Bao-Yi admitted.

Bao-Yi looked down on the ground and Sakamoto reached out to her and placed his paw on her shoulder and he said to her, "Bao...no other girl will ever compare to how beautiful you are. And...you are beautiful to me."

She looked at Sakamoto in the eyes and by the minute that Sakamoto placed his hands on her shoulders, she knew that her heart was set on Sakamoto and he also knew it too by the look in her eyes and she said, "I love you, Sakamoto."

"I love you too, Bao-Yi." Sakamoto said, in a gentle tone.

Both of them leaned into each other and their lips got close to each other's and embraced each other in a sweet and tender kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other and for that one minute, they were definitely meant to be. They broke for air for a minute and Sakamoto lets out a smile and said, "Guess that makes us mates?"

"Yes, it does. My mother has always told me that the right man will be right in front of me...and I think she was right." Bao-Yi added.

"Your mother has raised such a beautiful daughter." Sakamoto added.

They reached in for one more kiss on the lips and from that moment, they knew that they are meant to be and after that kiss, they watched the sunset together, hand-in-hand as they finally professed their love to each other.

* * *

They're together! Sakamoto and Bao-Yi are officially a couple! You'll see plenty more of these two more often!


	7. A Vow

After Sakamoto professed his love, Oak Sung gives Sakamoto a vow that he'll use very well.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Vow

Later that night, Sakamoto returned home and Oak Sung noticed a smile in his son's face and it's like he's had some sort of fun and he asked, "Hey, son...how are you?"

"Doing fine, dad." Sakamoto replied, still smiling.

Oak comes over to him and he wanted to figure out the reason why he's smiling and asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"Dad...something amazing happened to me. I finally told Bao-Yi that I love her." Sakamoto answered.

Oak Sung froze and he widened his eyes after hearing his son's response to him professing his love to her and he said, "That is wonderful, son. Tell me everything."

Both of them got outside and sat down on the ground and Sakamoto couldn't explain it into words, but he began explaining everything that had happened in that hill and Oak couldn't be more happier for his son that he got the courage to express his true feelings to Bao-Yi and after Sakamoto was finished, Oak smiled at him and said, "That good, huh?"

"Dad...it's like everything I've never felt before." Sakamoto added.

Oak patted his son's shoulder and he said to him, "I'm proud of you, son. You've waited this long, but do not lose track of who you are. You can't forget about training, your friends and family. And as I told you before, you have to commit, be faithful to each other and take care of her. She's a very important part of your life now."

"I know, dad. And I promise you...I will do everything I can to make her happy and I'll do the very best to protect her." Sakamoto added.

"And I did notice that she's good at keeping boys' heads straight. She got that from her mother." Oak added.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he said to his dad, "No worries, dad. We won't rush into the next level."

"Very good. You are growing into a very fine young man. Can't believe it has been 16 years since you were born. Now look at you...you are everything I definitely wished for." Oak added.

Sakamoto hugged his dad so much and he definitely felt the same way too and said, "And I'm proud to have a dad with me on this journey."

* * *

Just so you know, this takes place a year after Sakamoto returned home from the Valley of Peace. Stick around for more!


	8. Developing

And let's see how Sakamoto balances his priorities between training, work and having a girlfriend.

* * *

Chapter 8: Developing

As time went by, Sakamoto has been able to balance family life and training while devoting his time with his girlfriend, Bao-Yi and ever since they were a couple, it was evident for everyone to see that these two are undeniably wonderful and they had always known that they were meant to be. Shin Hai and the rest of Sakamoto's friends always knew they were dating, but didn't think that they really meant it or kept it in secret to themselves, but they had a hunch.

Each time Sakamoto comes by her house with a lot of flowers, Bao-Yi was always excited to see him and she would accept those flowers and they'd go out together...all around the Valley whether it's watching the sunset, watching the view of the entire valley or just to go out to eat, fairs and other things.

Most times, Bao-Yi would got a whole lot of cards and poems written and sent by Sakamoto with so many romantic meanings and she would always store all of those in her treasure chest so that each time she feels sad or anything, she would open it up and every card Sakamoto sent to her makes her feel happy again and just dream about him.

On top of it all, Sakamoto's got himself a job, working for his dad's wood shop as an apprentice wood carver, even though he's got the most experience making a lot of wood art and figurines. Ranging from action figures and flutes and he's learning a little bit about running the shop in case he retires or if he has a health problem.

The good thing about that is that he's able to take Bao-Yi out to every place they can go for a date with his own money and she's been fully appreciated and treated like a queen throughout.

Months went forward ahead and their relationship has went from a beginning romance and into much more serious as they let it develop and grow into something wonderful that's completely unexplainable...even they themselves can't put into words.

Oak Sung looks at their relationship and he sees a lot of himself and his mate with Sakamoto and Bao-Yi...and he couldn't be any more happier for both of them and he hopes that they'll spend the rest of their lives together.

Bao-Yi sees Sakamoto as the perfect boyfriend; always loyal, trusting and faithful to her...and always being there for her whenever she needs it. While most of the neighborhood kids still say rude and hateful comments about Sakamoto and questioning his Chinese heritage, he doesn't let that bother him and he just shakes it off like it's nothing and Bao-Yi still feels surprised that he never lets it get to him.

One day at the forest, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi thought it was best to take a stroll to watch the moon rise up and they brought in a picnic basket to enjoy the moment together...under the stars. As they made it to this one tree, they unpacked everything from the picnic basket and a variety of food has emerged; different elements of Chinese food and Japanese food.

Bao-Yi could not resist trying out most of the Japanese food because it's something different, but her adventurous spirit and her amazing interest placed her on overdrive and she definitely wanted a piece of whatever she sees.

"There's sushi, noodles, ebi, dumplings and everything you can think of...whatever pleases your palate." Sakamoto said.

Bao-Yi's interest was only the sushi because it seems like the most appetizing to feast the eyes on and when she tried it out, it was unlike anything she has ever eaten before and said, "Mmm...this is amazing."

Sakamoto picked up the chopsticks and ate the sushi as well and told her, "I figured you'd like it."

"I love it. And these are Japanese?" asked Bao-Yi, still eating.

"Yep." Sakamoto replied, nodding his head.

Bao-Yi's taste buds felt like they were jumping up and down with a burst of excitement all over and she said, "I should try out more Japanese food more often."

"Maybe you can come over to my parent's house for dinner. They make the best fusion of Chinese and Japanese food you'd ever taste." Sakamoto stated.

She would definitely keep that in mind the next time she comes over to dinner and since they have this time to ourselves, Sakamoto pulls out his original wooden artwork he had carved for her...to show her how much love they have for each other and he placed it back on his pocket to save it for that one perfect moment. Bao-Yi looks up at the sky and sees the sky colors coming by and she had never seen anything beautiful in her life...next to Sakamoto.

"Oh, Saka...this is definitely the best evening ever." Bao-Yi said.

Sakamoto looked at her in the eyes and he immediately got lost in them as he described them as a jewels that sparkle in the night sky and each time she blinks, the sparkle looked like it could be brighter beyond his wildest dreams. He cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, one of the best ones in a long time."

"And the best part of that is spending it with you." she added.

Soon enough, she comes closer to Sakamoto and placed her head above his shoulder and the feeling was instantly immediate and he puts his hand on her shoulder too and she said, "Bao-Yi...I wanna give you something."

She looked up at him and asked, "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

Bao-Yi immediately closed her eyes and she's always one to love surprises and Sakamoto breaks out the wooden artwork laced in some rope and he placed it on her neck and when Bao-Yi opened her eyes, they lit up as she saw the necklace for the first time and she couldn't be any happier than ever and she turned to Sakamoto and asked, "You made this?"

"Yeah. I thought it was possible that I can make something to show you how strong our love is...and will be." Sakamoto answered.

"It's very wonderful. Thank you." Bao-Yi said, happily.

Soon enough, they looked at each other in the eyes and they leaned in closer until they reached their lips and kissed. And from there...it just exudes into a very passionate kiss where their tongues were dancing with each other and it was unlike anything they've ever felt before in their lives like they were complete as one. They broke for air and Sakamoto just stared at her and said, "Bao-Yi...I love you."

"I love you too...Sakamoto." Bao-Yi said, softly.

He strokes her face and he told her, "I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make you happy and be there for you."

"And that's all I want...to be with you." Bao-Yi agreed.

Bao-Yi rests her head above his chest and she felt definitely safe when he's around and it's a feeling that she hopes will never go away and Sakamoto gently strokes her head and whispered, "Rest well, my sweet one."

* * *

Was that sweet or what? More coming your way, so stay tuned!


	9. Heart Carve

And to show their love to each other...they do the one thing that keeps them together; Sakamoto carves a heart on the tree to prove that their love will remain forevermore.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heart Carve

A few weeks later, Sakamoto headed towards a little forest not too far from the Valley to find a tree to carve his and Bao-Yi's name on there to show that it will be their tree of love and as he kept walking, he heard some rushing water coming from the distance and as he got closer and closer to the sound, he finds himself in a secluded little area where he sees the actual waterfall right in front of him.

His eyes widened up when he saw this place and he's never felt this much peace inside of him just walking by and it's definitely a quiet place for him to visit. And he could definitely see himself grow older in a place like this along with Bao-Yi and all he can do is find a tree to carve their love in and as he walked towards parts of them, he saw this one tree that's in a shaded place that enters the area.

He pulls off his carving knife and starts carving a heart on the base of the tree to symbolize their love for each other and claim it as their own personal love escape. After he carved the whole heart out, he then puts in the 'S' and 'B' to ensure their names inside of the heart and that their love will live on forever...through rain, shine or snow.

After it was completed, he looks at it and feels like this is where it's meant to be and where it will stay. And even when they're dead, the heart will still be there through it all.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

Sakamoto knows that voice from anywhere and when he turned around, he saw Bao-Yi right behind him and he said, "Hey, how'd you find me?"

"I followed you and I saw you carving something on this tree. Mind if I take a closer look?" asked Bao-Yi.

Sakamoto nodded his head and he allowed her to see what he had made and to her surprise, she saw that he carved out the letters of their names inside a huge heart and she immediately knew what that meant...their love is being carved in this tree and it's theirs to do what they wish to keep their love strong and alive forever and she got really emotional over this and she turned to Sakamoto and asked, "You did this?"

"Yeah, I did. I tried to find a good tree to carve our heart in and when I found this place...it definitely gave me a sense of serenity and peace and it feels like a perfect place to carve this tree." Sakamoto explained.

Bao-Yi smiled at him and just hugged him tightly and Sakamoto set his carving knife down the ground and he embraced her back and she said, "I had always hoped that you would do something special for me...and carving our love into a tree is one of them. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Sakamoto replied.

Later on, Sakamoto got on top of the waterfall and he immediately leapt up and took a dive as he splashed down the water and when he got back from the surface, he saw that Bao-Yi was still standing there from above and he asked, "Ya coming?"

"I'd rather not." Bao-Yi replied, nervously.

"What, are you afraid to get your clothes dirty?" asked Sakamoto.

Bao-Yi rolled her eyes at that response and she replied, "No. I just...can't swim, that's all."

"Well, come on down...unless you're afraid of the water." Sakamoto said, in a teasy voice.

Bao-Yi knew where this is going and she took a little leap of faith and jumped down to the water and when she got back up, she was a little frightened as to how she's gonna keep herself afloat and when Sakamoto swam up to her, he said, "Wasn't that hard, wasn't it?"

"Diving...that's nothing. I just can't swim at all." Bao-Yi added, struggling to keep herself afloat.

Sakamoto came to her side and held her while she was getting scared and he said to her, "It's okay...I'm here. Just keep your eyes on me. Keep your eyes on only me."

Bao-Yi opened up her eyes and looked at Sakamoto in the eye and all of her fears faded away and the minute Sakamoto held her gave her the confidence to trust in him and he said to her, "I'll never let you go."

She puts her hands on his shoulder and said, "Never let me go."

"Do you trust me, Bao-Yi?" asked Sakamoto, looking at her in the eyes.

Though she was floating, Bao-Yi felt like she was getting weak in the knees with Sakamoto's eyes staring at her and she whispered, "Yes, I do."

Sakamoto helped Bao-Yi to swim and having her by his side made their love grow twice as ever and Bao-Yi asked, "How did you ever find this place?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sakamoto replied.

She couldn't get over how beautiful it really looked all around and she said, "I could see myself spending the rest of my life here."

"So do I." Sakamoto replied, holding her hand.

Bao-Yi felt Sakamoto's hand and she held onto his and neither of them want to let go because they want to keep this moment forever and make their love grow stronger and stronger within each passing moment.

* * *

Anyone wanna know that little private area will be for them? You'll have to find out for yourselves in the future installments! Stay tuned!


	10. Rainbow Canyon Trip

The Bushido-Akio clan going on one of their traditional trips and Sakamoto brings Bao-Yi over to that same place.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rainbow Canyon Trip

It was a clear and sunny afternoon in Shanghai Secluded Valley and the entire Bushido-Akio clan are heading to a trip that they all knew so well and that it proves to be breathtaking...even it deserved to have a second glance at it's natural beauty. With Bao-Yi along, it proves to be a very wonderful experience for both her and Sakamoto and Mako looked up the two of them and asked, "How long have you guys been kissing?"

Sakamoto mussed up his head and chuckled softly and replied, "That's between us, Mako."

"Man...I want a girlfriend so bad." Mako said.

Bao-Yi smiled at Mako and she told him, "It'll happen for you. One day, you'll find a very special girl to be with and then she'll be your girlfriend. You just have to be yourself."

Oak Sung looks back at everyone and he asked, "Everyone doing okay?"

Everyone says they're doing fine along the way and Oak smiled back at them and told them, "We're heading there in a second. Bao-Yi, you will definitely love this place. It's one of our favorite family traditions for a vacation."

"Oak Sung, where is this place we're going?" asked Bao-Yi.

"Trust us, you will love it. It's very beautiful." Oak replied.

Bao-Yi really wanted to know what does this place look like and where it is and Sakamoto looked up at her and said to her, "Don't worry, we'll get there. Promise."

Yuki smiled at these two and she had a hunch that they're together and it pretty much shows how much love they have for each other and said, "You know, I always knew that you guys are meant to be."

"Is that it or are you trying to embarass us?" Sakamoto asked, sarcastically.

Yuki chuckled softly and replied, "Girls' intuition. Never doubt it."

Sakamoto didn't even bother to respond back to that and kept his mouth shut for a minute as he has loads of respects as to how a woman should be treated and he said, "I would never doubt it."

A couple of minutes went by and from the minute Oak Sung heard the sound of rushing water, he smiled happily as he knew that they have officially made it and he turned to the others and said, "All righty, everyone...here we are. It's the Bushido-Akio vacation spot that everyone loves to spend in."

The rest of them came to the entrance and as Bao-Yi looks up, she lets out a quiet gasp of wonder as she sees it for the first time. She turns to Sakamoto and said, "This is it?"

"Yep. Rainbow Canyon...one of the most wonderful vacation spots in China." Sakamoto replied.

She takes a huge look at every single mountain filled with beautiful canyons, rushing waterfalls and endless rainbows as far as the eye can see. And it's an endless array of caverns to get a close view of the wonderful setting alongside the misty clouds that's always on top of the waterfalls or underneath it and all of thise completely surprised Bao-Yi and it's like the best place to go there when she needs a set of peace and tranquility.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Sakamoto.

"Oh...very beautiful." Bao-Yi answered, breathlessly.

Sure enough, the family settled into this one cave and while they did so, Sakamoto and Bao-Yi thought it would be great to see the whole view from there and for her, it was one of the best breathtaking surprises she's ever seen before in her life and she said, "It's so wonderful here."

Sakamoto sat down on the ground next to her and he said, "You know, my parents always took us here each time either spring or summer hits and it's always great here to see the rainbows right in front of you and when it touches the clouds during a waterfall, it gets brighter from there. But the best part happens at sunset when the rainbow fades from the waterfall and creates a huge array of lights around the skies. It's the most amazing part you'll ever see."

"That's wonderful! I'm definitely excited to see all of it." Bao-Yi said, lightening up.

Not long after, they seek the rainbows coming through the waterfall and Bao-Yi was amazed by how it did that and Sakamoto smiled at this and he can see the expression on her mate's face like it was worth the wait and seeing her light up made him happy too and the entire clan came out and saw the entire rainbow show as they watch in amazement and in awe for this experience.

"Oak Sung...have you ever seen anything like this before?" asked Bao-Yi.

"Yes, I have. My father used to take me here when I was a kid and we'd always watch the rainbows reflect on the waterfalls and at night, the aurora lights come in full bloom after the sunset. It's definitely a beautiful sight to see." Oak replied.

"Will we see it tonight?" asked Mako.

"If we're lucky." Oak replied.

As sunset falls by, the family awaits for the perfect moment to come out of the cave and waits for the rainbow to eclipse through the skies with a mound of aurora skies and the minute the sun went down, they hopped outside and quickly went to the top of the mountain and got an up close and personal look at the aurora skies that it brightens up and colors filled up the night sky.

Bao-Yi was deeply ecstatic that this was happening and she had never seen a much more beautiful sight like this before and she looked up at the sky and said to Sakamoto, "This is how it is?"

"Always. It's the best experience ever." Sakamoto replied.

She cuddled up close to him and she said, "Thank you for bringing me up here. I wanna come back to this place someday."

Sakamoto agreed with that and he said to her, "So do I..."

* * *

That prediction will come true in the future. We've got more coming your way!


	11. Skilled Training

Sakamoto showcases his talents in front of the entire Valley. This stadium has been inspired by the elements of Kong Bai Stadium (from the Legends of Awesomeness episode, 'Has-Been Hero'), only 12 times bigger.

* * *

Chapter 11: Skilled Training

Back at Shanghai Secluded Valley

Sakamoto took hold in this huge stadium where he participated in a kung-fu competition to determine who's got the most skills and more training and as he entered into the podium, the entire crowd cheered for Sakamoto and he responded by waving to everyone that comes all this way to see him endure his strengths and strategy and he's always honored to attend this event as he's always been for a long time.

Oak Sung was looking forward to see the training skills his son is about to do and knowing that it's his final time there, he knows that he will make it count. He gets on the podium and said, "Welcome everyone! I am glad you are able to make it today for this one of a kind kung-fu tournament! Now, most of you know my son Sakamoto has been representing this competition for a long time."

Everyone cheered for Sakamoto as he hears the crowd cheer wildly for him and he took it all in stride and just appreciated everyone's support through the whole thing and couldn't be any more grateful than ever.

"And since it is his last fight here...I thought it would be wonderful if he can say a few words before we begin." Oak added.

Sakamoto quickly headed to where his father was and he looked at everyone in the audience and said to them, "I am humbled and honored to represent our beloved Shanghai Secluded Valley and to compete for this awesome tournament for so long and I just want to thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart for your undying support. And I'm happy that you came to see me in my last fight and I wanna thank my family...especially my dad, my friends, my girlfriend and everyone around here for watching me grow stronger within the last years and let's make this the best tournament ever!"

The crowd roared with absoulte excitement after Sakamoto's speech and there was a sense of pride and accomplishment to where he was going and he wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world. Shin Hai and most of his other friends were in the stands, just cheering him on, pumping their fists and hooting excitedly.

"Kick some butt, Saka!" Shin Hai exclaimed, howling in delight.

Minutes went by and Sakamoto was ready to fight off his first opponent and he was well-prepared and very focused and when his first opponent came over, it was a well-skilled jaguar that was waiting for the huge knockout and as Sakamoto lays eyes on him, he can tell that he's unbeatable, but there's nothing he can't handle.

"Well...if it isn't a panda. This should be easy." the jaguar said, smirking.

Sakamoto wasn't really intimidated at all with his opponent and as he saw the jaguar striking by, Sakamoto stood his ground and slugged him in the jaw hard. The jaguar looked very shocked as to how he was able to tackle him so quickly but he knows that he wasn't gonna lose that easily. He got himself up and snarled at his face and said, "Big mistake. You're asking for a death wish."

"Those who like to fight dirty, dirty will fight you back." Sakamoto added.

The jaguar did not know what that meant and he could care less and he swiped at him, but Sakamoto ducked down immediately, lept up and flipped im down hard, punched and swung at him. The jaguar wasn't gonna be beaten again, so he quickly punched and attacked him and Sakamoto blocked and dodged every move the jaguar made and he grabbed ahold of its tail and swung him from the top, bottom and all the way around.

The crowd cheered as Sakamoto kept on fighting his opponent and it looks like the jaguar wasn't willing to accept defeat for anything or anyone and he comes back swinging, literally attacking him violently...but Sakamoto wasn't giving up that easily. He comes back up, does a huge backflip and unleashed his sonic move...he does a full-fledged fireball move and single handedly attacked the jaguar with brilliant force.

The jaguar laid down on the ground all messed up and stuff and it looked as if he couldn't fight at all and he tried to get up, but the move was proven to be too strong to continue on. With that, Sakamoto won the first round and he knew that he's gonna have a great final fight.

As the competition heats up, Sakamoto took down many more opponents that came over to either attack him for the first time or come back for redemption to beat him again so they'll win again, but what they didn't realize is that his skills have been progressing and gotten advanced without going overboard and he took down every single one of them and that's how they can tell that Sakamoto's growing more stronger.

Bao-Yi was cheering for Sakamoto through the whole thing and she considers him to be his biggest fan and she said, "Go, Sakamoto!"

Shin Hai and the rest of his buddies were definitely cheering for Sakamoto and they were also awestruck by his moves and they knew he's unstoppable when it comes to his skills and they pumped their fists in the air like it's nobody's business.

Sakamoto was definitely ready for the next opponent to come by and it has all lead to the final knockout competition and the crowd is anticipating for how it'll be, but Sakamoto wasn't worried about it at all and he took a deep breath and patiently waited for this chance. Before long, he saw his new opponent...and to his surprise that it was one of those neighborhood kids that have questioned Sakamoto's nationality and it was that same white tiger that attempted to fight him.

That tiger seemed pretty much surprised to hear that Sakamoto's his opponent, but at the same time...very confident that he'll finish him up hard and he said, "Well...if it ain't the Chinese wannabe. Didn't think I'd fight you...but I've been waiting for this. Are you gonna go zen on me, faker?"

The crowd booed at the white tiger for mocking and scorning him, but it never bothered Sakamoto once and that made the tiger fed up with it and he said, "Why ain't you gonna talk back?"

"Unlike you...I have common sense to keep those comments to myself, Jan-Zi." Sakamoto replied.

Shin Hai and the rest of his friends completely say 'ooooh' in advance like Sakamoto's going old school on this guy and Jan-Zi growled at him and said, "Shut up. You are a waste."

"Oh, am I? Or are you afraid to be beaten by a panda?" Sakamoto asked.

That really did it and Jan-Zi lets out a furious roar to shut him up and he said, "You'll live to regret that!"

And just like that, it was on. Jan-Zi immediately ran up to Sakamoto and with his claws out, he was ready for some serious scratching, but Sakamoto had other ideas. He slid underneath Jan-Zi and attacked him on the back. The crowd cheered with multiple excitement and stood up for Sakamoto and with that, the two sparred with each other and Jan-Zi punched, kicked, clawed, scratched him with all his might, but he never got a chance to because Sakamoto kept on blocking and dodging his punches.

Sakamoto lept up and did the splits in the air to kick him in the face and tripped his foot down and he comes over and punched him down and even threw him down where he lands against the wall.

Jan-Zi realized that he must've known kung-fu and for a person that says he wouldn't fight for any reason, he has proven to him that he knows no limitations. He was about to end this once and for all and got out of there and pinned Sakamoto down and attempted to punch him out, but Sakamoto knows that he will never say die and he closed his eyes and within a split second, his eyes changed from blue to a very white-blue color and he surrounded himself with a huge power that surged him up.

He stood up, spun around the stadium, threw Jan-Zi up, goes up in the air and delivers a sonic punch and kick straight towards the tiger's jaw and he slammed him down towards the ground hard and as he came down the ground, the final knockout punch was evident and he kicked Jan-Zi in the baby unit hard and it blacked him out.

The crowd defintiely cheered for Sakamoto and he has gotten Shanghai Secluded Valley's ultimate support and respect and he started smiling and couldn't be any more prouder than ever. Confetti and petals were thrown all around the stadium as he achieves victory and Oak Sung comes over and shouts, "Still the undefeated champion...Sakamoto Bushido-Akio!"

Sakamoto was proud of himself and he can tell that the entire valley is proud of him and as if that wasn't enough, Bao-Yi comes in and hugs Sakamoto and she looked at him and said, "You are the best fighter I've ever seen."

"Thanks, Bao-Yi. And I love having you to support me." Sakamoto added.

Soon enough, Bao-Yi kissed him on the lips in front of everyone and he felt that was a great prize he's gotten and soon enough, all of Sakamoto's friends and family lifted Sakamoto up and cheered for extreme victory for him and the entire Valley chanted his name throughout and he rose his fist up for victory and that was definitely his best final battle he's ever done and he'll always remember that for a long time.

* * *

Now those moves will make even the most undefeated kung-fu master squirm and surrender before they get the chance. Stick around for more!


	12. Signs of a Man

This installment is almost wrapping up with Sakamoto turning 18 years old!

* * *

Chapter 12: Signs of a Man

Just one morning went by and we seek Sakamoto just going out for a little meditating and he feels just as zen as ever for today marks a very important day of his entire life...his 18th birthday. The days where he's grown out of being a kid and into being an adult. He never thought that this day would come, but he certainly felt like he was ready for what's coming to him in the world.

It certainly gives him plenty of time to reflect on everything that's been going on in his life for the past 18 years and it has been a mixture full of ups and downs, highs and lows, but through it all...he's still grateful for the people in his life and all the different experiences he's had to endure. All the things his father taught him will be instilled in him in his own personal life.

"Sakamoto?"

Sakamoto opened his eyes and he slowly turns around and saw his father standing there and with a smile, he said, "Hey, dad."

Oak Sung was definitely pleased and very excited that the day has come...that his son has grown from boyhood to manhood. The total evolution came by so fast that it's like time has flown in unexpectedly. He sat down next to him with his legs crossed and said, "Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"So...how does it feel to be 18?" asked Oak.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he replied, "It feels great. It's like I have the world waiting for me and I may not know what to expect or what comes my way, I'll be sure to face it head-on."

Hearing Sakamoto's enthusiasm made Oak feel like he's ready to take whatever the world's got for him and he said, "I am happy to hear that. Of course, being 18 means that it's time for you to be independent and live your own life. Just live it up like there's no tomorrow. But you have to handle some responsibilities of your own and so far, you got a job, a girlfriend and your own money. I just want to let you know that you have to make your own decisions based on what's good for you or not. Me and your mother ccannot decide for you anymore or choose for you. That's up to you."

Sakamoto nodded his head at that and he knows that he'll make it count no matter what. He then looks at his dad in the eye and said, "Everything you taught me to be a man...I will keep those in my head and in my heart and hopefully, when I have children of my own, I'll teach them everything you taught me on being a leader and learn how to make good decisions."

"That's good, Saka. And we're all hoping for grandchildren soon. Besides, seeing you at 18 makes me feel very old." Oak Sung replied.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and he didn't see anything wrong with his dad being old and he said, "You're not that old, dad."

"How does being in my 50's count?" asked Oak.

"You're good." Sakamoto added.

Oak chuckled softly at this and he looked at Sakamoto and said, "Well, I may be a little older, but that does not mean that I cannot keep up with the young whippersnappers."

Sakamoto was curious to see what that meant and he said, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Wanna bet?" asked Oak, as he forms a basic stance.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and accepts this challenge so that Oak will prove that even at an old age, he can still kick butt like a young kung-fu master and as Sakamoto began, Oak immediately jumped first and tripped on his son's ankle and Sakamoto got himself back up and the two of them sparred with each other and Sakamoto was surprised to see that his old man's still got it.

Oak made a few quick moves and did some punches, kicks, turns, flips and several other different moves in the hopes to slow Sakamoto down and as soon as he did that, Sakamoto grabbed his father's arm and threw him down and placed his foot on his stomach and he panted heavily and he said, "You still got it, but you know I always know your tricks."

Oak chuckled mischeviously and he singlehandledly did a flip in which Sakamoto grew surprised with and Oak twisted him around and used his red and white power that looks like a thunderbolt and threw it directly towards him and Sakamoto deflected it with great force and one of them electrocuted him, sending his fur in a huge shock.

"Not all my tricks, son." Oak said, smirking.

Sakamoto looked at his dad and he did not expect that to happen, but at the same time...his father's moves are always unpredictable because he never knows what he'll do in order to win this round. He chuckled softly at this and said, "That was a good one."

"We have both grown into each other with our moves and within ourselves. One difference; the old and experienced will always have the last laugh." Oak added.

Sakamoto understood what that meant; no matter how good any new techniques of kung-fu comes across, nothing beats the old school version and also...despite his age, there's no limitations to his kung-fu skills because he's got the strength of a young pro. That's what he respects and admires most about his father and he bowed to him.

Oak bowed back and he said to Sakamoto, "I'm gonna head to work in a bit. Be sure to come to the temple tonight."

"I'll see ya then." Sakamoto replied.

* * *

Next up...Sakamoto's 18th birthday celebration!


	13. Celebration of Manhood

And here's the ending of this fourth installment!

* * *

Chapter 13: Celebration of Manhood

Evening comes along and Sakamoto escorts his beloved Bao-Yi over to the temple to see what's going on there, but he's totally unaware that she knows about her boyfriend's birthday and has helped planned it all and as they walked up the steps, Bao-Yi said to him, "So...will you expect anything happening at your birthday?"

"Just a little celebration with my family. And this celebration of being a man that my dad's doing. It happened to him when my grandfather had it and his grandfather...so it's a Bushido-Akio birthday tradition when one turns 18." Sakamoto replied.

When they got to the top of the temple, both pandas opened up the door as they entered the room and Sakamoto noticed that it was all dark and stuff and as he looked around, he asked, "Wonder what's going on?"

"Saka...maybe you ought to look up the ceiling." Bao-Yi replied.

Sakamoto was confused on what she had elaborated on, but he looked up at the ceiling and soon enough, mounds of confetti were popped out of nowhere and chinese and japanese lanterns shone above the air and all of a sudden...

All of Sakamoto's friends popped out and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Now that surprised the crap out of Sakamoto when they popped out from the indoor balconies and before he knew it, everyone else was crowding all around him, congratulating him for turning 18 and he was definitely speechless, but definitely happy at the same time.

Sakamoto chuckled softly at this and said, "Wow! This is not what I had expected!"

Soon enough, his wolf friend Azuko comes over and he gives Sakamoto a huge hug and he was very happy for him and said, "It's your birthday, Saka! It was all your dad's and your girlfriend's idea."

That surprised Sakamoto the most as he turned to Bao-Yi after finding out that she helped out with the surprise party for him and she looked at her in the eye and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes. Your dad wanted me to help out with this and I suggested that greeting idea." Bao-Yi admitted.

He smiled at her and he felt deeply appreciated by all of this and he said, "You're the best."

Just then, Oak Sung, Mako, Yuki and Kuriyuka came over to the other end of the temple as Oak Sung wore this silk grey cape and a golden sash around his waist and a chinese straw hat to give Sakamoto his manhood present. The rest of the crowd stood back as Oak made his way towards him and said, "Sakamoto Bushido-Akio...being that this is your 18th birthday, we would love to present you your celebration of manhood."

Everyone cheered and applauded for him and Sakamoto couldn't be any more grateful and honored to have this celebration and Oak Sung continued on saying, "You are now joining the ranks of other Bushido-Akio's who have had past celebrations in over centuries of our ancestors. You have ventured out of being a cub and stepped into the realms of becoming a man. We are proud to tell you that it is your special day and let's hope that life will bring you nothing but happiness and wonder."

"Sakamoto...we would love for you to wear this japanese samurai helmet as a symbol of being a man and a warrior of your own right." Yuki said, giving him this helmet.

Sakamoto rose his head up as she placed the helmet on his head and Mako comes up and brings him this silver necklace with the japanese flag on the middle of it and puts it on his neck and Mako told him, "From us to you, big bro."

"Thanks."

"May you grow and mature into a fine young man as you are and enjoy everything you have right here." Oak Sung added.

"Here here!"

Everyone turned around as they saw Master Oogway coming by and everyone was silent as his arrival was acknowledged and Sakamoto was really excited to have him here and he said, "Master Oogway!"

"Sakamoto. Such an honor to be a part of your birthday celebration. I hope I haven't missed anything." Oogway said, happy to see Sakamoto.

"No, we just got started." Sakamoto added.

Oak Sung comes over and he was delighted to have Oogway over and he bowed to him and said, "It is an honor for you to come celebrate my son's birthday."

"Oh, the honor is all mine, Oak. I could not miss this moment." Oogway added.

Everyone was delighted to have Oogway be a part of the celebration festivities and Shin Hai exclaimed, "What are we waiting for? Let's get the party started!"

Within no time, everyone was having fun and Sakamoto was having the most fun alongside his friends and girlfriend; everyone just talking, laughing and goofing around, making some really good memories with each other. Toshi started reminiscing of things that they've done as kids, just having fun and being free and Sakamoto completely recalled all of those really well and Bao-Yi couldn't get any more closer with Sakamoto and it was like the perfect night of their lives.

Soon after, it was time for cake and most of Oak Sung's old friends brought in this huge Japanese cake and everyone was completely awestruck as to how they were gonna eat the whole thing and with 18 candles on top of it, everyone sung happy birthday to him and that made Sakamoto all the more special and appreciative of it.

He then thought of a wish on his mind and after that, he opened his eyes back and blew out all the candles, resulting in an eruption of cheers and applause for that and Mako asked, "What did you wish for?"

Sakamoto took a deep sigh as he looks around this whole crowd of people of Shanghai Secluded Valley and he knew that there was no other place he'd rather be to celebrate his 18th birthday with than his loved ones and he replied, "Everything I ever wanted...is right in front of me. I got everything I need right here and having all of you guys here to celebrate my birthday really means a lot to me. I wouldn't trade anything else in the world other than all of you here. Could it get any better than this?"

"I think there is. Bring on the cake!" Azuko cheered.

With that, everyone ate some cake and while they were doing there, random colors were popping all over the sky and that's when everyone saw the fireworks popping all over the skies and they went outside and watched the entire sky surrounded themselves with fireworks and it was an enjoyable moment for everyone...including Sakamoto. Bao-Yi got closer to him and she asked, "So...what do you think so far?"

"I think this is the best birthday I've ever had in my whole life...and thank you for giving it to me." Sakamoto said, smiling.

Then, he took a look at his dad and said, "You too."

"I am glad that you deeply appreciated it, my son." Oak Sung said, smiling.

* * *

Wasn't that awesome? Happy 18th, Sakamoto! Thanks for reading the fourth installment! Make way for installment number five!


End file.
